Un nuevo refugio
by Sg91
Summary: Tras recibir un tardío aviso sobre una amenaza que se cierne sobre la tierra, una nave de rescate y preservación interestelar acude a la llamada, esperando poder socorrer a los terrestres. Sin embargo algo esperado e inesperado al mismo tiempo sucede y una nueva esperanza nace. Secuela de los acontecimientos vistos en el vídeo musical Shelter, el cual se recomienda ver primero.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer verso**

Me desperté en cuanto el aviso de aproximación comenzó a sonar a lo largo y ancho de toda la nave, fue tan abrupto que incluso llegué a dar un bote en la cama, aún algo traspuesta.

 _Aviso de aproximación a la Vía Láctea, tiempo estimado de llegada treinta minutos estelares, que toda la tripulación vaya ocupando sus respectivos puestos, prioridad uno._

Aún algo adormilada me levanté de la cama y desplegué la ventana, tan solo para comprobar que seguíamos viajando a la velocidad de la luz; miles de partículas danzaban a nuestro alrededor describiendo infinitas líneas blancas sobre un fondo casi tan negro como el mismo universo, aunque tenía que admitir que el hiperespacio tenía cierto encanto que no pasaba desapercibido, al menos para alguien como yo. Siempre me perdía en la inmensidad del universo, tratando de desentrañar sus misterios y conocer todos y cada uno de sus rincones mayoritariamente inexplorados incluso para nosotros, los Andromedianos.

Aunque mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido de improviso en cuanto alguien llamó a mi puerta al tiempo que decía.

-¡Ayatani, nos esperan en el puente, date prisa!

-¡Ya, ya voy, ve tirando, ahora te alcanzo!

-¡Si luego te echan la bronca que conste que te avisé!

Por mi parte tan solo solté un exasperado suspiro, al tiempo que comenzaba a moverme; me dirigí primero al baño para acicalarme un poco, pudiendo verme las pintas que tenía un poco mejor. Como todo Andromediano que se preciara nuestra fisiología distaba bastante de otras razas más cercanas a la nuestra, como lo eran los propios terrestres, teniendo una cabeza mucho más alargada, aunque con rasgos que de cierta forma recordaban a los mismos terrestres. Por ejemplo tenemos dos ojos igual de estrechos, aunque a diferencia de ellos nosotros parpadeamos dos veces al tener dos parpados, unos internos y otros externos que se accionaban al mismo tiempo y naturalmente cada vez que se realiza la acción.

Por otro lado éramos mucho más altos que el típico terrestre promedio, el cual apenas alcanzaba los dos metros y medio como mucho; conservábamos el mismo sistema locomotor bípedo, con sendos brazos y piernas, aunque con una anatomía mucho más pronunciada sobre todo en las mujeres como yo.

Una vez que terminé de acicalarme me puse mi uniforme de tripulante y, una vez que estuve lista, me dirigí hacia el puente de mando, el cual por fortuna no estaba muy lejos de mi camarote. La nave de rescate y preservación interespacial Agliator V, que en nuestro idioma particular viene a significar algo así como "el que ayuda" o "el que ampara", se dedica principalmente a asistir y apoyar a diferentes planetas y civilizaciones que estén en grave peligro, así como de preservar aquellas especies interestelares que estén al borde de la extinción e integrarlas en la medida posible en un nuevo hábitat que les sirva como nuevo hogar. Se trata de una de las tantas naves que posee la flota Agliator, la cual pertenece a la Fundación Agliversi, dedicada al mismo objetivo anteriormente explicado. Por mi parte tan solo soy una simple asistenta de vuelo y reconocimiento, ayudando en lo que fuera necesario desde el mismo puente de mando.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta de acceso me encontré de golpe con Geriadón, uno de mis tantos compañeros con el que comparto una sólida amistad desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Ah, aquí estás, te has dado prisa y todo…

-Muy gracioso, siempre lo has sido ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, claro que sí-asintió él, con una sonrisita.

Por mi parte tan solo rodé los ojos, sacando mi tarjeta de identificación y usándola para acceder al puente de mando, donde todo el mundo iba y venía; desde el ventanal se podía observar la inmensidad del hiperespacio, avanzando a altísimas velocidades mientras que nos acercábamos poco a poco a nuestro destino, la Vía Láctea. Nada más llegar nos recibió el almirante Neeson, el cual nos despachó rápidamente.

-Ah, bien, ya están aquí, ocupen sus puestos, llegaremos al brazo de Orión enseguida.

-Sí, señor.

Tanto Geriadón como yo ocupamos nuestros sitios en las correspondientes hileras posteriores de ordenadores, sentándome en el mío, el cual se encontraba dos sitios más allá del de Geriadón. Entre medias había dos chicas, compañeras mías a las que había conocido durante ese viaje, Miana y Areala, dos hermanas que habían completado su formación juntas, y que ahora trabajaban haciendo lo mismo que yo. Las saludé nada más sentarme.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola, Ayatani ¿Qué tal el descanso?

-Reparador, aunque me habría gustado dormir un poco más…

-Ah, el deber nos llama, estamos a punto de llegar y debemos estar preparadas.

-Sí… pobres terrestres, espero que estén bien, sería horrible si no consiguiéramos llegar a tiempo-comentó en ese momento Miana, visiblemente preocupada.

-Desde luego, aunque lo que no entiendo es por qué tardaron tanto en avisar a la central, es lo que no me entra en la cabeza…-apuntó Areala, un tanto nerviosa.

-Por lo que tengo entendido eso se dio porque al principio hubo mucho revuelo, y al parecer las comunicaciones no iban muy finas en ese momento, después de todo os recuerdo que de Andrómeda hasta allí hay aproximadamente unos 2,5 millones de años luz…-argumenté en ese momento, leyendo los informes que nos mandaron a toda la tripulación.

-Ya, Ayatani, pero aun así eso no justifica que tardaran tanto, no es normal, después de todo, y salvo ocasiones puntuales, las comunicaciones se reestablecen enseguida gracias a la tecnología anti gravitatoria…

Ante eso me encogí de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué más decir al respecto; cierto era que no era normal per se, ya que en casos de inminente peligro la Fundación Agliversi actúa enseguida, sea cual sea la pertinente amenaza. Aun así, y como bien apuntaba Areala, no se justificaba del todo el hecho de que el aviso llegara tan tarde.

En ese justo momento apareció de improviso el capitán Annuar, el cual se dirigió a todos nosotros desde la timonera junto al timón principal de la nave, el cual era redondo, plateado y del tamaño de una rueda aunque dos veces más grande, imitando al de las antiguas naves terrestres.

-Muy bien, señoras y señores, en breves minutos llegaremos al sistema solar, por lo que debemos estar preparados, lo atravesaremos a velocidad de crucero para llegar cuanto antes a la tierra sin hacer mucho ruido ni alterar demasiado las corrientes gravitacionales de los planetas aledaños, la situación es grave y debemos ser cautelosos.

-¿Cree que llegaremos a tiempo, señor?-inquirió en ese momento uno de los técnicos de vuelo de más adelante.

Ante eso el capitán se quedó momentáneamente callado, hablando inmediatamente después.

-Espero que sí, realmente lo espero, y estoy seguro de que todos ustedes también.

Ante eso todo el mundo asentimos con vehemencia, al tiempo que el capitán siguió hablando.

-Cierto es que los terrestres nunca han sido conscientes ni de nuestra existencia ni la de las demás civilizaciones interespaciales aledañas a la Vía Láctea, pero eso no quita que tengamos una responsabilidad para con ellos, después de todo no les hemos estado estudiando ni ayudando desde las sombras durante todos estos milenios para nada. Como todos ustedes sabrán son una raza única a este lado del universo, y como tal es nuestro deber ayudarlos y preservarlos para que no se extingan, cuantos más podamos salvar mejor para todos.

Las palabras del capitán fueron muy bien acogidas, al tiempo que todo el mundo se iba preparando. Los primeros en actuar fueron los técnicos de vuelo, los cuales dependían directamente de las órdenes del capitán.

-¿Distancia?

-Menos de cinco minutos estelares, señor.

-Muy bien, vayan preparando la frenada, saldremos del hiperespacio en breve, motores a media potencia, activen los flaps y aseguren los compartimentos.

-A la orden.

Enseguida todos pudimos notar vibrar a la nave, al tiempo que comenzaba a prepararse para salir del hiperespacio al espacio normal; la velocidad fue decreciendo paulatinamente y tras la vidriera también se pudo notar el descenso, viéndose más lento que de costumbre. La situación se alargó durante unos breves minutos más hasta que finalmente uno de los técnicos de vuelo avisó.

-Un minuto para entrar en el sistema solar.

-Bien, a mi señal… ¡ahora!

Al segundo siguiente la frenada se efectuó y la nave dio un ligero y casi imperceptible bandazo; al segundo siguiente dejamos atrás el hiperespacio y pudimos ver el extremo más alejado del sistema solar en todo su esplendor. Al fondo del todo se podía ver el débil resplandor del sol, y a pocos metros de donde habíamos aparecido, a mano derecha, pudimos ver la helada figura de Plutón, el planeta más alejado del sistema y que fue recalificado por los terrestres como planeta enano muchos años después de su descubrimiento.

-Entrada satisfactoria-anunció otro técnico de vuelo.

-Bien, motores a máxima potencia, activad los escudos anti colisiones y replegad los flaps, hemos de atravesarlo rápidamente.

En esos momentos los técnicos de vuelo hacían la mayor parte del trabajo mientras que nosotros, los asistentes, nos quedamos más relegados a tareas de mantenimiento y como ayuda en situaciones de emergencia. A mí no me importaba puesto que después de todo era mi trabajo, y después de todo para ello me pagaban.

La nave se puso en marcha rápidamente y comenzamos a atravesar de cabo a rabo el sistema solar, yendo en línea recta y dirigiéndonos directamente hacia la tierra. Aunque sin la velocidad de luz normalmente se tardaría mucho más, esta nave en concreto estaba diseñada para viajar grandes distancias en poco tiempo con sus motores a máxima potencia, por lo que llegaríamos enseguida.

Desde donde estábamos pudimos ver algunos de los planetas que componían ese sistema, entre ellos Neptuno, Saturno y sus imponentes anillos y Júpiter, el cual era difícil no verlo, sobre todo por su descomunal tamaño y su aspecto gaseoso. Tras varios minutos de espera en los que el viaje se concretó rápidamente, finalmente llegamos a la antesala del primer nivel del sistema solar, precedida por el cinturón de asteroides el cual atravesamos fácilmente gracias sobre todo a los escudos anti colisiones. La nave era bastante grande, pero con los escudos activos no había nada que temer ante la morralla espacial. Nada más atravesar el cinturón, todos pudimos notar algo que empezó a mosquearnos y preocuparnos a partes iguales, y es que no se veía a Marte por ninguna parte. El capitán, con el ceño fruncido, inquirió.

-Control ¿estamos en el punto de conjunción del plano orbital de Marte?

-Así es, señor, y no ha pasado aún un año, de hecho estamos a mediados de junio, debería estar ahí-informó un operador de control, los cuales estaban situados justo enfrente del capitán.

-Exacto… debería.

Inmediatamente después todo el mundo comenzó a preocuparse, y esta vez de verdad, incluyéndome a mí. Un horrible y extraño presentimiento comenzó a nacer en nuestras extensas mentes, dando como resultado una única opción.

-Oh, no… entonces sí que se desvió de su órbita-oí a Areala mascullar.

Por mi parte se refería me negaba a creerlo, pero la realidad no podía ser más contundente; y esta comenzó a hacerse más y más palpable conforme nos empezamos a acercar a la tierra. Por un momento ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta a primera vista, ya que lo tomamos como una estrella más, pero en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca pudimos confirmarlo del todo. Alguien dejó escapar un grito desesperado, mientras que los demás nos limitamos a contemplar horrorizados el macabro espectáculo.

Y es que la tierra era ahora una incandescente y brillantísima bola de fuego, resultado de una inmensa colisión con el ahora desaparecido Marte; al parecer, y contra todo pronóstico, lo poco que sabíamos era cierto, por razones que aún nos eran desconocidas el planeta rojo se desvió de su órbita y se precipitó sobre la tierra, impactando contra ella como resultado.

-Demasiado tarde-musitó el capitán, consternado.

Los demás tan solo nos limitamos a lamentarnos en silencio, aunque algunos no pudieron controlar sus sentimientos; y es que la pérdida de un planeta como lo era la tierra y, sobre todo, de una raza como lo eran los terrestres era algo irreparable, no sólo para la galaxia, sino para todo el universo.

Tras unos pocos minutos presentando nuestros respetos, en los cuales el capitán tan solo observó a la tierra agarrado al timón, éste finalmente reaccionó y dio su primera orden.

-Comunicaciones, póngase en contacto con la Fundación y denles la noticia.

-Sí, señor…

-Control, quiero un escaneo completo tanto del planeta como de los alrededores, tenemos que averiguar cómo ha ocurrido.

-Ahora mismo, señor.

-El resto que ayuden en todo lo posible, quiero un diagnóstico completo con todos los detalles posibles.

Al minuto siguiente todo el mundo comenzó a trabajar a destajo, ignorando el estado de la tierra y enfocándonos en el trabajo que había entre manos; lo primero en salir fue el escaneo, el cual constató detalles variados. La órbita del planeta ahora era mucho más elíptica debido al impacto, desplazándola unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su latitud y aumentando su velocidad orbital, haciendo que el día durara unas cuantas horas menos; la rotación también había sido alterada, ahora se movía mucho más lento debido a un aumento significativo de su masa y volumen, haciéndola mucho más densa que de costumbre, sin embargo la gravedad se había mantenido estable aun a pesar del impacto. Ese aumento de las características físicas nos dio a entender que Marte acabó fusionándose con ella en el momento del impacto, por lo que ahora había un planeta menos en el sistema solar. La temperatura en su superficie alcanzaba los dos mil grados centígrados, por lo que era más que imposible que quedara algún rastro de vida en ella. A su alrededor se encontraban en órbita multitud de fragmentos tanto de la corteza terrestre como la de la marciana, resultado de la misma colisión.

Por otro lado la gran mayoría de satélites artificiales que orbitaban la tierra en latitud geoestacionaria habían acabado destruidos debido a la cercanía, ya que ahora el planeta irradiaba un gran calor insoportable para la gran mayoría de elementos construidos por los terrestres, salvándose sólo los que más alejados se encontraban de la tierra en el momento del impacto, que fueron más bien pocos, aunque entre ellos destacaba el telescopio espacial Hubble, el cual era conocido en muchas partes del universo. Fueron todos recogidos por miembros de los equipos de expediciones para ser estudiados y conservados posteriormente.

Por suerte en el momento del impacto la estación espacial internacional se encontraba en su apogeo orbital, a unos cuatrocientos seis kilómetros de distancia de la tierra, lo que le permitió librarse de los posteriores efectos del mismo; varios equipos de expediciones fueron a echarla un vistazo, con la esperanza de encontrar allí los pocos terrestres que solían habitarla durante determinados periodos de tiempo, pero tan solo pudieron encontrar sus cadáveres flotando en el interior. Al parecer el hecho de ver destruirse su hogar delante de sus narices sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo fue demasiado para ellos, decidiendo de manera unánime realizar un suicidio colectivo. Recogieron sus cadáveres para conservarlos y, tras muchas deliberaciones, el capitán decidió llevarse con nosotros la misma estación espacial, conectándola a nuestra nave mediante un sistema de atracción creado por nosotros, remolcando de esta forma toda la estación en su conjunto. Todos los materiales que encontraron en su interior también fueron retirados para su estudio, así como los discos duros de los ordenadores de a bordo.

En esos momentos me encontraba comprobando todo el material recopilado junto con todos mis compañeros y unos cuantos más del equipo de control, por su parte Areala y Miana no podían evitar lamentarse por lo ocurrido.

-Es terrible… ¿cómo habrá podido suceder algo semejante? Pobres terrestres, no se merecían acabar así…

-Desde luego, puede que tuvieran sus menos, como cualquier raza que se precie, pero eran parte del universo, y ahora… no están. Es horrible.

-Lo sé, chicas, pero la vida sigue, y el universo también, no podemos hacer nada ya…

-Lo sabemos, Geriadón, no hace falta que lo recalques.

Por mi parte no dije nada, centrándome en lo que estaba haciendo; de uno de los tantos discos duros que los equipos de expediciones trajeron, había un montón de imágenes y videos captados por las propias cámaras de la estación, y yo me encontraba comprobando y recopilando todas ellas, pudiendo observar detenidamente cómo era la tierra antes de la colisión. De todos los planetas existentes en el universo la tierra era, de lejos, de los más bellos que había, su azulado destello le daba ese toque tan característico y la vista de los continentes era simplemente magnifica. Suspiré, algo triste por lo sucedido, y tras varios minutos pasando imágenes y vistas previas de videos, comenzó a verse la figura de Marte asomándose desde las esquinas y precipitándose sobre la tierra. Acallando mis sentimientos continué pasando una tras otra hasta que finalmente capté el momento justo de la colisión, viendo entonces cómo fue. En una secuencia de lo más macabra, vi cómo Marte se incrustaba en la tierra y multitud de fragmentos salían despedidos, al tiempo que un enorme boquete se abría en la corteza terrestre y una onda expansiva rojiza se iba extendiendo por todo el planeta, abrasándolo todo a su paso. Para entonces mis ojos apenas me dejaban ver nada, ya que estaban anegados de lágrimas, pero de improviso me pareció ver algo en una esquina y, por un instante, me detuve. Limpié mis ojos y me fijé un poco mejor, observando entonces un objeto no identificado en la esquina superior derecha. Fruncí los ojos, no muy segura de lo que estaba viendo, aunque antes de sacar conclusiones me quise cerciorar y retrocedí un poco hasta el momento justo del impacto. Cabía la posibilidad de que solo fuera un fragmento de los tantos que salieron despedidos, y quería asegurarme.

Fui poco a poco, viendo unos cuantos fragmentos salir disparados hacia arriba, pero ninguno se parecía al que había visto hacía escasos segundos; moví los ojos hacia arriba y vi entonces el mismo objeto de antes, pero a una distancia demasiado alejada como para ser un fragmento.

-No puede ser…-me dije a mi misma.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió en ese momento Miana, mirándome inquisitiva.

Por un momento no supe muy bien qué decir, pero finalmente logré articular palabra.

-Es… estoy viendo algo, pero no sé lo que es…

Ante eso mis compañeros se acercaron a mi monitor, tan extrañados como yo, y lo estuvimos mirando entre todos mientras íbamos conjeturando.

-¿No será un fragmento?

-Imposible, está demasiado lejos cuando Marte impacta, además, yo también lo pensé.

-¿Un satélite artificial salido de su órbita? Quizás fuera lanzado por la influencia de la gravedad de los dos planetas al acercarse…

-Es posible, aunque se ve demasiado grande ¿no? No suelen ser tan grandes en comparación con otros artefactos lanzados por los terrestres a lo largo de todas estas décadas…

-Ciertamente, aunque espera, ¿soy solo yo o tiene una trayectoria demasiado definida?

-Ahora que lo dices, sí, es cierto, y teniendo en cuenta cómo se mueve parece ir a bastante velocidad… ¿a cuanta velocidad impactó Marte?

-Según las estimaciones no iba muy rápido, a unos ocho kilómetros por hora, más o menos…

-En ese caso no puede ser un fragmento ni de lejos…

-Entonces… ¿Qué es?

Por un instante nos quedamos callados, sopesando posibilidades, pero entonces se me ocurrió ir un poco más hacia atrás para observar la tierra un poco antes del impacto; en su conjunto lo componían un total de trescientas fotografías antes de que Marte impactara contra la tierra, pero entonces, en un momento dado, algo me hizo parar.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí, justo ahí, mirad!

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-¡Ahí, en la esquina inferior derecha del borde de la tierra y junto al borde inferior de Marte! ¿Lo veis? ¡Algo sale disparado de la superficie!

Al principio no era del todo perceptible ya que tanto la tierra como Marte ocupaban gran parte de la pantalla, pero si uno se fijaba bien se podía vislumbrar una pequeña figura saliendo de la misma tierra. Fue entonces cuando todos los comprendimos al instante, dándonos cuenta de lo que significaba.

-Un artefacto terrestre… lanzado antes del impacto.

-Pues claro, eso explica por qué en el momento del impacto está ya tan lejos, aprovechó la asistencia gravitatoria de Marte y de la propia tierra para alejarse.

-Pero espera, si aprovechó la asistencia, eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

Como si nos hubieran sincronizado de forma perfecta, los cuatro mascullamos al mismo tiempo.

-Un artefacto controlado.

Para cerciorarme apliqué zoom sobre el objeto todo lo que pude hasta que finalmente se pudo distinguir una forma más familiar, como de navecilla con forma oblicua y con sendas alas aerodinámicas en los laterales. Todos nos quedamos con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, incrédulos ante semejante descubrimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió en ese momento uno de los encargados de control, acercándose a nosotros.

Por mi parte tan solo logré musitar.

-Que avisen al capitán, tiene que ver esto.

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos después estábamos todos en el camarote del capitán, sentados en silencio, mientras que éste comprobaba las evidencias. Tras observarlas detenidamente durante unos buenos minutos finalmente decidió pronunciarse al respecto.

-Está clarísimo de que se trata de una nave no tripulada, lanzada pocos minutos antes de la colisión. Es imposible que sea algún tipo de coincidencia, en esa nave hay algo importante, algo que los terrestres querían proteger a toda costa. La Fundación sabe ya la noticia de la colisión y ya está haciendo los anuncios pertinentes, pero puede que este nuevo descubrimiento cambie algunas cosas. ¿Quién fue la primera en descubrirlo?

-Ah, yo, señor…-murmuré.

-¿Su nombre?

-Ayatani, asistenta de vuelo y reconocimiento.

-Pues tengo que decirla que ha hecho su trabajo estupendamente, señorita Ayatani, reconoce usted de maravilla.

Ante eso todos nos reímos profusamente, algo que se me antojó un pelín extraño dadas las circunstancias, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo era el capitán Annuar, un hombre profesional pero a la vez dicharachero y distendido, de alguna forma era de esperar.

-Muchas gracias, señor…-le agradecí yo, entre risas.

-Sí, en fin, debemos encontrar esa nave cuanto antes, algo me dice que puede que tenga las respuestas que buscamos, pero antes es necesario pedir los permisos pertinentes, además, tenemos con nosotros la estación espacial y debemos dejarla en un lugar seguro.

-¿Y qué hay de la tierra?-inquirió en ese momento Miana.

Ante esa pregunta todos miramos por el ventanal que tenía el camarote, viendo en la distancia a la susodicha, la cual ahora era lo más parecido a una estrella pero sin serlo. El capitán habló enseguida.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, está perdida, aunque según estimaciones es posible que de aquí a unos cuantos años se pueda enfriar por sí sola, lo cual llevaría a una consecuente y paulatina regeneración de la misma, aunque para eso va a tener que pasar mucho tiempo. La monitorearemos mientras tanto y estaremos al tanto de su estado en los años venideros.

Su explicación tenía bastante sentido si se pensaba fríamente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las características únicas de la tierra en comparación con los demás planetas del sistema solar; aun a pesar del impacto la atmósfera del planeta seguía ahí, y muy probablemente sería clave para esa futura regeneración, aunque por ahora tan solo restaba esperar.

Tras la conversación con el capitán volvimos a nuestros puestos, y tras un par de días más por allí remoloneando y recogiendo datos y muestras de los fragmentos de la colisión, finalmente la Fundación ordenó nuestro inmediato regreso a Andrómeda para la entrega de todos los materiales recogidos, incluyendo la propia estación espacial. Debido a que cargábamos con ella no podíamos entrar al hiperespacio sin arriesgarnos a destrozarla en el proceso, ya que no era una estructura diseñada ni construida por nosotros al estar nuestras naves hechas de un material parecido al acero pero mucho más resistente y compacto, lo que las permitía saltar al hiperespacio sin sufrir daños al hacerlo, por lo que no tuvimos más remedio que tomar la ruta larga, por así decirlo, aunque llegaríamos igualmente.

Dejamos tras de nosotros a la tierra encendida pero con una nueva y pequeña esperanza flotando en algún punto de la galaxia, esperando a ser descubierta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo verso**

Cerré mis ojos al tiempo que comenzaba a viajar por toda la galaxia en mi cabeza; trataba de recordar todos los puntos por los que habíamos pasado, repasando mentalmente las cartas estelares y visualizando toda la ruta que habíamos realizado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. El brazo de Orión fue el punto de partida, pasando inmediatamente después al de Perseo, que era el más cercano; de ahí pasamos al de Sagitario, aprovechando su cercanía con el del punto de partida, peinándolo de soslayo por si nos hubiésemos pasado algún punto, para luego continuar por todo el brazo de Escudo-Centauro, al cual tuvimos que dar una doble pasada, puesto que era el más largo de todos y con diferencia. Finalmente terminamos justo al lado del centro galáctico en el otro extremo del brazo de Norma, aunque sin acercarnos demasiado para evitar que el agujero negro supermasivo nos alcanzara con su influencia. Y, aun a pesar de todo ese largo y fatigoso viaje a lo largo y ancho de toda la Vía Láctea, no habíamos encontrado nada.

-Capitana… ¡Capitana!

Ese llamado me hizo reaccionar y levanté la mirada, viendo entonces a mi contramaestre mirándome con cara de preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, capitana?

-Ah, sí, sí, tan solo pensaba, eso es todo…

-Puede irse a descansar si quiere, ya se han ido casi todos…

Miré hacia el resto del puente y así era, salvo él y unos pocos más hombres y mujeres de control el resto de la tripulación ya se había retirado; giré la cabeza y vi la hora que era, casi las diez.

-Ahora iré, deme un momento.

Ante eso mi contramaestre me miró con gesto compungido, comentando inmediatamente después.

-Entiendo que la preocupe, pero persevere, seguro que al final la acabaremos encontrando.

-Ya ¿pero por cuánto tiempo más? Hemos dado toda la vuelta a la galaxia y aun así no ha aparecido en todos estos años, es desquiciante…

Ante eso el hombre no me rebatió, puesto que sabía que, en ese sentido, tenía razón. Por mi parte suspiré y le despedí.

-Puede retirarse ya, mañana proseguiremos.

-Señora.

Finalmente me quedé sola en el puente de mando y miré por el ventanal la figura de la tierra, la cual estaba muy distinta desde la última vez que la observé. Después de diez años ahora la temperatura se había estabilizado y su superficie se encontraba a unos algo altos pero mucho más bajos trescientos grados, aunque su aspecto distaba mucho de su aspecto original antes del impacto. Seguía sin haber agua, los fondos marinos, ahora secos, presentaban un aspecto negruzco de lo más desalentador, y los continentes que aún seguían enteros poseían un tono marrón ceniciento bastante deprimente, evidenciando ausencia total de vida a lo largo y ancho de toda la superficie. Ahora la tierra era un enorme y desolado erial seco, y lo seguiría siendo durante unos cuantos años más, hasta que la temperatura bajara lo suficiente como para condensar todo el vapor de agua que seguía retenido en las cuotas altas de la atmósfera. Todo era cuestión de tiempo… pero precisamente era eso lo que más había pasado.

Tras el descubrimiento de la nave la búsqueda ha sido infatigable, no sólo en esta galaxia, sino en muchas otras colindantes por si la nave hubiese ido a alguna otra. Por mi parte se refiere seguí buscándola sin descanso, ya que después de todo había sido yo quien la descubrió; a lo largo de todos esos años mi trabajo constante y dedicación me valió un paulatino ascenso por parte de la Fundación, y ahora era la capitana de la Agliator X, una nave de nueva generación y de modelo muy superior y mucho más avanzado que la vieja Agliator V, la cual fue retirada y desguazada tras varios años más de servicio. Me resultaba gracioso echar la vista atrás y pensar que antes estaba en la última fila, al fondo del todo de esa espaciosa sala, para ahora estar frente al timón y al mando de toda una gran nave, tripulación incluida.

-El tiempo pasa tan rápido… y aun así seguimos sin respuestas-pensé para mis adentros.

Pasé un dedo por la lisa y suave superficie brillante del timón, al tiempo que le echaba otro vistazo a la tierra. Suspiré y decidí ir a mi camarote para descansar, o al menos intentarlo. Y sí, la palabra clave es intentar.

Di varias vueltas en la cama, tratando de sacarme de la cabeza el asunto de la nave extraviada, pero no podía por más que lo intentaba; no era tanto por el hecho de no haberla encontrado, sino por todo el tiempo que había pasado. Diez años habían pasado desde entonces, mucho tiempo para cualquier raza que se preciara, pero un breve instante para el universo. La noticia de la extinción de los terrestres fue un mazazo para todos los habitantes del universo, y aun así nosotros seguíamos adelante. Un simple detalle si se pensaba fríamente, después de todo el universo se seguiría expandiendo de aquí a varios milenios, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más? Mucho se había especulado sobre la Gran Implosión, el evento que, se suponía, daría fin al universo como tal. Por ahora, y por lo que mi especie sabía principalmente, el universo seguía en constante expansión, y por el momento no había indicios de que se llegara a alcanzar los niveles de densidad crítica, aunque por otro lado tampoco se descartaba que no ocurriera, al menos a largo plazo. Por mi parte nunca lo había llegado a pensar detenidamente, prefiriendo vivir el momento y, por consecuente, mi vida. Sin embargo la Gran Implosión era lo último que me preocupaba, puesto que había por ahí, perdida en la inmensidad del cosmos, una nave que los terrestres lanzaron poco antes de perecer, que podría contener algo muy importante.

Dejé escapar un molesto gruñido y me levanté, incapaz de dormir. Tras eso me dirigí directamente a las cocinas de la cafetería y me calenté un vaso de lutzch, algo que normalmente ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. La lutzch era lo más parecido a la leche que los terrestres obtenían de las vacas, aunque al contrario la nuestra era algo más cremosa y consistente, pero sabía igual de bien e incluso mejor. Le di un sorbo y me dirigí al puente comentando por lo bajo.

-Vaya, qué lutzch más buena…

El puente vacío y solitario se sentía distinto a lo que era normalmente, un trajín de tripulación que iba y venía, controlando la nave a lo largo de todo el viaje, aunque ahora esta se encontraba en estacionario a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de la tierra y con los motores apagados, pero con las comunicaciones abiertas. De hecho siempre se dejaban abiertas, ahora más que nunca, ya que nunca se sabía cuándo alguien llegaría a interceptar la nave perdida. En cuanto eso sucediera se emitiría un aviso a todas las naves cercanas y éstas se pondrían en movimiento rápidamente.

Estuve contemplando esa parte del universo, además de la tierra, la cual en ese momento se encontraba en su fase oculta, ya que la luz del sol incidía directamente desde el otro lado, estando el hemisferio anterior completamente a oscuras. Antiguamente se verían las luces que los terrestres producían todas las noches, pero esta vez no había ninguna luz que producir ni nadie que la produjera, por lo que la noche en ese lado de la tierra era oscura y muy probablemente bastante calurosa, debido sobre todo a las aún altas temperaturas de su superficie. Suspiré y di otro sorbo a la lutzch.

En ese justo momento se comenzó a oír un insistente pitido proveniente de uno de los ordenadores de la sección de control, nada más oírlo lo identifiqué al instante y mis corazones dieron un brinco.

-Un mensaje…

Sin más tardar me dirigí al ordenador que lo había recibido y encendí su pantalla, pudiendo ver el aviso en la esquina inferior izquierda de la misma; lo abrí con un dedo y me llevó directamente a la bandeja de entrada, pero en cuanto vi el asunto del mismo me quedé perpleja. Y es que en vez de decir nave perdida o actualización de estado de la nave perdida, había una serie de caracteres extraños que no pude identificar. Como no sacaba nada en claro con solo mirarlo lo abrí y me quedé aún más perpleja si cabía, puesto que el mensaje como tal no pude leerlo al estar escrito con una caligrafía completamente distinta a la de nuestra raza.

-¿Qué es esto?-inquirí entonces en voz alta.

No se parecía en nada a lo que yo conociera, no parecía barnardiano, que era lo que se hablaba en la galaxia de Barnard, sextansino, la lengua hablada en la galaxia Sextans A, o circinusense, lo que hablaban los habitantes de la galaxia Circinus. Todas ellas eran galaxias cercanas a la que nos encontrábamos ahora, y lo que aparecía en pantalla no se parecía en nada a ninguno de esos tres idiomas que conocía más o menos. Tampoco se parecía en nada al andromediano.

Fue entonces cuando preferí cortar por lo sano y tirar de la base de datos.

-Identifícame esto en la base de datos de idiomas-le pedí al ordenador central.

-Buscando-anunció éste.

Tras una búsqueda rapidísima que apenas duró unos pocos segundos, el ordenador anunció sus resultados.

-Análisis finalizado, no se han detectado similitudes con ningún idioma registrado.

-¿¡Qué?! No puede ser, entonces qué es…

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando mi mirada se posó en la tierra y, por un instante, mi mente buceó en una mínima posibilidad. Con el ceño fruncido y mirando al planeta reseco murmuré.

-Fíltrame los idiomas de la tierra.

-Buscando.

Esta vez la búsqueda duró unos cuantos segundos más hasta que finalmente el ordenador anunció.

-Análisis finalizado, una similitud encontrada: japonés.

-¿¡Japonés?! Pero eso significa…

Fue entonces cuando, guiada por una corazonada, musité.

-Tradúcemelo.

-Traduciendo.

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos minutos de espera, ya que los idiomas de la tierra eran complejos en comparación con el resto de idiomas del universo, pude leer el mensaje.

 _Querido papá_

 _No sé si te llegará este mensaje o no, mi sentido común me dice que no, pero quiero creer que, estés donde estés, puedas saber cómo estoy y cómo me siento ahora._

 _No he podido encontrar la forma correcta para decírtelo, aun a pesar de que he estado mucho tiempo escribiendo esto. ¿Notarás de alguna forma mi ausencia? Lo digo porque algún día abandonaré el lugar que me construiste, y lo llevaré conmigo siempre, pero sé que aún no ha llegado ese día._

 _Sé muy bien que aún me queda mucho camino por delante, pero confía en mí, allí donde termine daré refugio como lo has hecho por mí. Y sé que ahora no estoy sola, gracias a ti, y que me estarás vigilando hasta el mismo final. No me asusta. No tengo miedo. Y todo gracias a ti._

 _Cuando sea mayor permaneceré en silencio junto a ti; sé que las palabras no serán suficientes, pero aun así no necesitaremos saber quiénes somos, de alguna forma continuaremos juntos y se sabrá, de alguna forma se sabrá._

 _Soy consciente de mi situación, pero no me preocupa ni me inquieta, porque sé que lo has hecho por mí, y ya sólo por eso tan solo puedo decirte una sola cosa: gracias. Gracias por salvarme, gracias por quererme, gracias por dar lo mejor por mí. Gracias. Gracias, papá, gracias. Ahora mis recuerdos, aunque en parte me duelan, también me ayudarán a seguir adelante, a continuar viviendo la vida que me has regalado y disfrutándola al máximo. Gracias, papá, de verdad. Te quiero._

 _Rin._

Una vez que terminé de leer la totalidad del mensaje me quedé sentada en el sitio, mirando fijamente a la pantalla y con una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos encontrados bullendo en mi mente. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Quién lo había enviado? ¿Qué significaban todas esas palabras, vacías, inconexas y carentes de sentido, al menos para mí? Sin embargo había algo que sí estaba claro, y eso era el mensaje en sí traducido del japonés, un idioma único y exclusivo de la tierra. Y eso tan solo podía significar una sola cosa.

-La hemos encontrado.

Inmediatamente después me puse en movimiento y di las primeras órdenes al ordenador central.

-Encuentra al remitente de este mensaje, ahora.

-Analizando redes, por favor espere.

Los minutos posteriores fueron un auténtico suplicio, el ordenador trabaja a destajo, los motores estaban apagados y fríos, y tomaría unos cuantos minutos prepararlo todo para partir a donde quiera que ese mensaje hubiera sido enviado. Aun así preferí esperar a tener una localización exacta antes de poner sobre aviso a toda la tripulación. Finalmente el ordenador lo encontró, anunciándolo inmediatamente después.

-Remitente encontrado, ha hecho uso de las redes intergalácticas para su envío pero no pertenece a este sistema, ubicación en el extremo más alejado de la nube de Oort.

-La nube de Oort…-repetí, alucinada.

Y es que, como tal, la nube de Oort era conocida por ser, básicamente, el mismo borde del sistema solar, el punto más alejado del mismo antes de adentrarse en pleno espacio sideral. Que estuviera justo ahí me hacía plantear una serie de dudas, aunque en ese momento era lo de menos, puesto que nos teníamos que poner en marcha ya. Me levanté y me dirigí directamente a la timonera, donde se situaban los cuadros de mando principales de la nave; apreté el botón de alarma general, al tiempo que empecé a hablar por el micrófono a toda la nave.

-¡A toda la tripulación de la nave, se ha localizado la ubicación de la nave perdida, que todo el mundo acuda ya a sus puestos, prioridad uno, tenemos que marcharnos, vamos, vamos, arriba!

Al segundo siguiente todo el mundo se puso en movimiento y toda la nave estuvo a punto en pocos minutos; los motores estuvieron listos para arrancar y todo el mundo estuvo en el puente, preparados para asistirme.

-Posición en la nube de Oort, fijadlo en las cartas estelares.

-Sí, señora.

-Motores a máxima potencia, aplicad el impulso gravitatorio, retirad los flaps y activad los escudos anti colisiones, tenemos que llegar enseguida.

-A la orden.

-Cambiando a manejo manual.

Esta vez no dejaría que el piloto automático llevase la nave, prefiriendo manejarla yo misma para llegar cuanto antes al lugar y evitar todos los obstáculos posibles. Así el timón con fuerza, preparada para la acción.

-Motores listos y nave lista para proceder.

-Bien… ¡ahora!

De golpe y porrazo la nave dio un bandazo y salió disparada hacia delante, dejando atrás a la tierra; aprovechando que había activado el impulso gravitatorio empecé a manejar la nave para acercarme todo lo posible a los planetas que había de camino para usar la asistencia gravitacional de los mismos además del propio impulso, lo cual nos daría muchísima más velocidad conforme nos acercáramos a la nube de Oort. Era un nuevo sistema implementado que apenas se había utilizado, por lo que, a efectos prácticos, era la primera en usarlo, y además manejando la nave a pulso. Cada vez que nos acercábamos a un planeta los de control me indicaban las coordenadas y yo movía el timón hacia un lado y a otro, para acercarnos lo suficiente al mismo y usar la asistencia gravitacional, además del propio impulso, lo cual nos daba cada vez más y más velocidad a cada minuto que pasaba. Lo malo fue que no pudimos contar con Marte por obvias razones, por lo que tuvimos que tirar de otros planetas enanos que había de camino, como Ceres, el cual se situaba en pleno cinturón de asteroides; no fue gran cosa, pero al menos pudimos aumentar de forma exponencial la velocidad.

-¡Control, situación!

-¡Cien mil kilómetros por hora y subiendo, jamás habíamos alcanzado semejante velocidad sin saltar al hiperespacio, nos arriesgamos a un posible choque, capitana!

-¡Lo sé, es por eso por lo que os necesito indicándome! ¡Mandad el cincuenta por ciento de la energía a los escudos, debemos resistir lo que se nos eche encima!

-¡Impulsando escudos!

Hasta ahora habíamos conseguido atravesar el cinturón de asteroides sin mucha dificultad, los escudos habían aguantado perfectamente, pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

-¡Júpiter a las nueve, nos acercamos!-exclamó en ese momento alguien de control.

-¡Nos dará un buen impulso, tiene la mayor atracción gravitatoria de todas, coordenadas!-solicité rápidamente.

-¡Veintitrés grados, siete minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos!

Rápidamente hice el cálculo mental y lo traduje, moviendo el timón a estribor tres vueltas y media y manteniéndolo en esa posición; la nave giró rápidamente y se dirigió directamente hacia el límite de la atracción gravitatoria del enorme planeta a una velocidad de vértigo. Aunque en cuanto lo rozáramos muy probablemente la velocidad se duplicaría de golpe. Todo el mundo nos preparamos para recibir la asistencia, los de control fueron contabilizando el tiempo.

-Asistencia en diez segundos.

Por mi parte así el timón con fuerza mientras que los demás se agarraban a lo que podían; los de control siguieron contando hasta llegar a cero.

-Tres. Dos. Uno. ¡Ahora!

Inmediatamente después pudimos notar el acelerón y toda la nave se impulsó a una velocidad altísima; Júpiter por su parte nos observó alejarnos a toda pastilla, mientras que yo solté el timón y éste se recalibró él sólo a las coordenadas de destino en la nube de Oort, al tiempo que volvía a asirlo en cuanto el recalibre se efectuó.

-¡Control, situación!

-¡Doscientos mil kilómetros, señora, creo que hemos batido un record!

-¿Sí? ¡Mira tú qué bien!

-¡Según estimaciones parece que es suficiente impulso como para llegar enseguida al borde de la nube de Oort!

-¿Cuánto?

-¡Sobrarían unos cuantos minutos!

-¡Mejor que sobren los menos posibles! ¡Distancia a Saturno!

-¡A esta velocidad llegaremos enseguida, poco menos de diez minutos!

-¡Bien! ¡Coordenadas!

-¡Veinticuatro grados, cincuenta minutos y treinta segundos!

Giré esta vez el timón dos vueltas y media a babor y lo mantuve, repitiendo la misma maniobra y aumentando un poco más la velocidad, lo que nos dio un margen un poco más corto de tiempo.

Atravesar el resto del sistema solar a esa velocidad fue rápido, y en cuanto pasamos Plutón y el cinturón de Kuiper pudimos divisar en la distancia la difuminada figura de la nube de Oort, acercándonos a ella rápidamente.

-¡Nos aproximamos, debemos reducir velocidad o nos la pegaremos!-exclamó en ese momento alguien de control.

-¡Lo sé, que no cunda el pánico! ¡Apaguen los motores!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero señora!

-¡Que lo hagan!-exclamé yo, segura de mi misma.

Sin otra posibilidad salvo la de acatar mis órdenes, los motores se apagaron de golpe y la nave dejó de vibrar; sin embargo, y debido al impulso ganado a lo largo de toda la trayectoria, la nave siguió atravesando el espacio a una altísima velocidad, pero ya había pensado en algo para frenarla.

-¡Flaps, ahora!

A mi señal los flaps se desplegaron y estos comenzaron a frenar la nave, pero no era suficiente. Aun así me mantuve tranquila, preparando mi plan.

-¡Agarraos fuerte a lo que podáis!

-¿Señora? ¿Qué pretende hacer?

-¡Vosotros agarraos!

Una vez que estuvo todo el mundo agarrado giré el timón de improviso y coloqué la nave en posición horizontal, la cual dio un sorpresivo bandazo y se agitó.

-¡Ahora, desactivad el impulso gravitatorio!-exclamé.

Con algo de esfuerzo, los de control lograron desactivar la función a tiempo, y como consecuencia la nave perdió gravedad a su alrededor de golpe, lo que terminó de frenarla de todo y enderezándose en el proceso, encarando así el sistema solar hasta finalmente detenerse por completo.

-Activar posición en estacionario-mascullé entonces, aún agarrada al timón.

Alguien cumplió la orden rápida y diligentemente y tras eso bloqueé el timón, asegurando así la nave. Tras eso todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudirme, aunque preferí quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Capitana, es un honor servir con usted-me dijo mi contramaestre con vehemencia.

-Ah, no es para tanto…

Por un momento todo se concretó y miré hacia delante, observando casi toda la totalidad del sistema solar desde su mismísimo borde, con el sol brillando débilmente en la lejanía; sin embargo algo me llamó la atención, y eso era la presencia de una pequeña navecilla moviéndose lentamente a pocos metros de nosotros. Todo el mundo enmudeció y la observó, extasiados, aunque al poco rato fui la primera en reaccionar ordenando rápidamente.

-Que un equipo de rescate vaya a por ella.

-Sí, señora.

-Ah, y que avisen a la Fundación de que la búsqueda ha terminado.

-Ahora mismo.

Al poco rato dos pequeñas naves de rescate se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la navecilla y se la llevaron consigo de vuelta al interior de la Agliator X; por mi parte supervisé en todo momento su recogida desde el puente y su entrada en el almacén personalmente, observándola entrar mientras era cargada entre las dos mediante un campo electromagnético. Verla de cerca te hacía ver mejor lo realmente pequeña que era, lo cual elevaba ciertas dudas entre todos los presentes, pero aun así nos las reservamos y dejamos a los técnicos la apertura de la misma. Un cristal negro totalmente opaco protegía a quien quiera que estuviera dentro, lo que además no permitía ver nada, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más de espera finalmente la capsula se desbloqueó y empezó a abrirse hacia arriba. Lo que vimos nos dejó a todos de piedra.

Y es que una terrestre hembra se encontraba sentada en un sillón, conectada a multitud de cables que se encontraban unidos a lo que parecía ser un sistema automático integrado; se encontraba prácticamente desnuda, su largo y liso pelo de color negro cubría gran parte de su cuerpo expuesto y a su lado había un osito de peluche que parecía ser muy nuevo ya que estaba sin apenas tocar. Nadie dijo nada ni hizo nada, tan solo nos limitamos a observar esa inesperada sorpresa con los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas abiertas.

Finalmente alguien llegó a musitar.

-Es un milagro del universo…

-Es increíble…

-Una terrestre… aquí y ahora…

Por mi parte me acerqué a la cabina para observarla un poco mejor, aunque al hacerlo pude ver que había una especie de carpeta en el lateral izquierdo del sillón, la cual cogí y observé con curiosidad. En cuanto a la terrestre parecía estar en una especie de animación suspendida, aunque la cantidad de cables que había conectados a ella me hacía pensar en otra cosa completamente distinta. Alcé una mano para ir a tocarla, pero en ese justo instante apareció de improviso alguien de comunicaciones.

-¡Capitana, capitana, mensaje de la Funda…!

No pudo continuar al ver a la terrestre, quedándose estática con una expresión de pura sorpresa grabada en su rostro; tuve que llamarla la atención para que continuara.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ah, sí, mensaje de la Fundación, dicen que no toquemos la nave ni lo que haya dentro y que la llevemos inmediatamente a la base central en Andrómeda!

Ante esa tesitura miré a la terrestre, la cual seguía conectada al sistema y con la capsula abierta; suspiré y di una rápida orden.

-Que la cierren de nuevo, ya rendiré yo cuentas con la Fundación cuando llegue el momento.

Sin embargo decidí quedarme con la carpeta, ya que quería hacer algunas averiguaciones al respecto. La nave volvió a ser cerrada y todos volvimos al puente para prepararnos para regresar a Andrómeda; esta vez usaríamos el hiperespacio para llegar cuanto antes, por lo que preparamos la nave para el salto y, en cuanto nos metimos en él, activé el piloto automático. Tras eso me dirigí a mi camarote y allí estuve comprobando el contenido de la carpeta, encontrando una larga carta meticulosamente doblada, además de un buen montón de documentos que parecían ser especificaciones sobre la nave, como planos, manuales y referencias. La carta estaba escrita en japonés, por lo que opté por escanearla y luego usar el traductor del sistema para poder leerla; tardó unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente sacó una traducción buena y comencé a leerla.

 _A quién o qué esté leyendo esta carta._

 _Me llamo Shigeru Yamamoto y soy un científico e ingeniero aeroespacial japonés que trabaja para la JAXA. Aunque actualmente supongo que eso dará igual, porque ya estaré muerto, todos lo estaremos. Aunque no todos. En la nave que acaban de encontrar viaja mi hija Rin, la cual se encuentra en una especie de animación suspendida y conectada además a una simulación virtual invención mía; el sistema la provee del oxígeno necesario para respirar, además la alimenta por vía intravenosa y la asiste en sus necesidades fisiológicas de forma completamente automática._

 _Hará cosa de varios meses atrás, tanto la JAXA como la NASA y las demás agencias espaciales del mundo detectaron un súbito y paulatino cambio en la órbita del planeta Marte; al principio todos pensamos que no sería muy serio, pero en cuanto la órbita comenzó a inclinarse cada vez más y más, enseguida todas vieron que se había tornado lo suficientemente elíptica como para entrar en contacto directo con la órbita terrestre a lo largo de los meses siguientes. A día de hoy aún no sabemos con certeza qué ocasionó algo semejante, pero la mayoría de personas conjeturan que un asteroide proveniente del cinturón de Kuiper y del tamaño de Carolina del Norte impactó contra el planeta, ocasionando su consecuente desplazamiento y cambio de órbita._

 _Los gobiernos del mundo al principio no supieron cómo afrontar una situación así y decidieron esconderlo a la humanidad para evitar una histeria colectiva mundial, pero como se suele decir, esto no se ve hasta que se ve. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, la figura de Marte iba aumentando en los cielos del mundo, y eventualmente todo el planeta acabó por enterarse sí o sí. Lo que trató de evitarse en un momento acabó dándose, y en diferentes partes del mundo la gente fue reaccionando a su manera, provocando todo tipo de barbaridades y caos por doquier. Por suerte aquí en Japón la gente se lo tomó mejor en comparación con el resto del mundo, aunque no sin consecuencias, claro está, provocando un aislamiento social masivo en gran parte de la población, encerrándose todo el mundo en sus casas y esperando pacientemente al final._

 _Pero yo por mi parte no hice nada de eso, después de todo tenía algo que hacer, y ese algo es la nave que pueden observar. Decir tiene que amo a mi hija. Es lo único que tengo desde que su madre murió, y su sonrisa me anima a seguir, aun a pesar de las circunstancias. He hecho todo lo posible por que se sintiera a gusto, alejándola de la realidad y pasando todo el tiempo posible con ella para que no sufriera. Rin, mi Rin, es una niña tan pura, tan inocente, que el simple hecho de saber que morirá como todos los demás es demasiado para mí. No podía permitirlo, mi hija tenía que vivir, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en mi vida, y eso mismo hice._

 _En tiempo record construí tanto la nave como el propio sistema que la mantiene con vida y dentro de un mundo virtual para que pudiera jugar a gusto y libre de toda carga emocional; para ello decidí programarlo de modo que suprimiera sus recuerdos más recientes para que pudiera vivir una infancia de ensueño y sin complicaciones, pero con un añadido. En cuanto cumpla los diecisiete años, tiempo más que suficiente para que madure y pueda comprenderlo, el sistema liberará sus recuerdos de forma progresiva y culminará con un mensaje escrito por mí para ella. Sé y muy bien que mi Rin crecerá fuerte, y estoy seguro que comprenderá por qué lo hice. Conozco a mi hija más que a nadie en el mundo, y si con esto consigo salvarla de la destrucción, que así sea._

 _Aparte del propio sistema programé aparte otro que hace las veces de piloto automático, el cual tratará de buscar y encontrar dentro de las posibilidades un planeta apto que se adecue esencialmente a las necesidades de supervivencia de Rin. Probablemente suene muy tonto, pero aquí tienen a un padre desesperado que busca que su hija viva, por lo que supongo que mis acciones serán del todo entendibles si el que está leyendo esto es alguna especie de ser vivo racional y con sentimientos. Diablos, si aun a pesar de mi profesión soy un escéptico en cuanto a la vida más allá de la tierra se refiere, pero aun así y ahora mismo la esperanza está ahí por primera vez en mi vida. Así que por favor, si alguien o algo está ahí y encuentra esta nave… por favor… cuiden de mi hija… se lo suplico. Dadla todo lo que yo no he podido darla. Hagan que sea feliz. Que viva su nueva vida. Es lo único que un simple e insignificante humano les pide._

 _Encontrarán detalles y especificaciones tanto de la nave como del sistema en los documentos que adjunto en esta carpeta, les ayudará a desconectarla de la simulación virtual satisfactoriamente, así como especificaciones técnicas y concretas acerca de su fisiología y costumbres, como lo que come y lo que más la gusta. Estoy seguro que será muy sencillo para cualquier raza de alienígenas que se precie, incluso muy seguramente mi sistema se verá rudimentario para cualquiera._

 _Una vez más me dirijo a quien haya encontrado a mi hija antes de cerrar esta carta: gracias. Gracias por rescatar a mi Rin del espacio, estoy seguro de que tendrá una buena vida a partir de ahora. No hace falta que la digan nada sobre mí, ella ya lo sabe todo, aunque si les pregunta permítanla quedarse con la nave y su sistema, probablemente quiera volver de vez en cuando a experimentar las maravillas que hice para ella. Y, una vez más, gracias por todo._

 _Shigeru Yamamoto_

En cuanto terminé de leer la carta me permití el lujo de parpadear, al tiempo que dos gruesas lágrimas caían sobre mi escritorio. Comprendía perfectamente al hombre, después de todo yo también había sentido de cierta forma la pérdida de la tierra, ahora más que nunca. Rin era la última terrestre en todo el universo, y ya solo por eso se merecía sólo lo mejor de lo mejor.

-No se preocupe, señor Yamamoto, su hija vivirá mejor que nunca. Se lo prometo-musité por mi parte, sin poder evitar llorar en el proceso.

Puede que los terrestres fueran de todo menos coherentes, pero tenían algo que los diferenciaba gratamente del resto de razas del universo, y eso era ese mismo sentimiento que acababa de comprobar en un escrito cargado de amor, cariño y ternura. Los terrestres eran realmente increíbles. Incluso después de su casi extinción.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estribillo**

Me desperté como cada mañana e hice el amago de ir a coger la tablet, pero una vez más me quedé con las ganas; era como un acto reflejo, después de todo estuve diez años haciéndolo. Ahora en su lugar cogía la foto de mi padre y la miraba durante un rato antes de levantarme a desayunar. Al principio era casi tan doloroso como cuando mis recuerdos volvieron a mí por primera vez, pero ahora había conseguido dominar mis sentimientos y tan solo había una gran sonrisa cada vez que lo miraba.

-Buenos días, papá…

Tras eso dejé la foto sobre la mesilla, dejando escapar un profuso bostezo y dirigiéndome al baño antes de ir a la cocina; una luz brillante se colaba por la ventana, al tiempo que una suave brisa mañanera agitaba las cortinas, comenzando a airear la habitación.

El clima en ese planeta era suave y templado durante casi todo el año, y eso era algo que agradecía ampliamente; no obstante luego las noches tendían a ser algo frías, aunque no demasiadas. Una vez que terminé de acicalarme salí un momento a la terraza a admirar las vistas y sentir la luz del sol calentar mi piel. Me estiré e hice un gesto parecido al saludo al sol, aunque algo más estrambótico. Mi sonrisa siguió ahí, dando los buenos días una vez más a ese nuevo sol que iluminaba una vez más mi nueva vida.

-Qué brillante estás hoy, Aramanti.

Aramanti era el nombre de esa estrella, y era una de las más brillantes en toda la galaxia en la que nos encontrábamos, una muy especial que sólo estaba a disposición de la Fundación y que era usada como refugio para todas las especies interespaciales a las que rescataba y daba cobijo. Dicha galaxia no tenía nombre oficial para evitar que otros supieran de su existencia, pero su nombre en clave dentro de la Fundación era Robinson, un nombre muy terrestre de por sí y bastante acertado también. El planeta en el que me encontraba tampoco tenía nombre oficial por la misma razón, pero su nombre en clave era Porter, claramente no estuvieron tan inspirados esa vez. Y, para rematar, al otro lado del cielo se podía ver la brillante figura de la luna de ese planeta, cuyo nombre en clave era Madeon.

-¡Buenos días, Rin!-oí entonces una voz familiar cerca de allí.

Dirigí la vista al borde del camino, junto a los pies de la colina donde se levantaba mi casa, y vi entonces a la familia Xurtzitree saludándome, por lo que yo les devolví el saludo.

-¡Buenos días señor y señora Xurtzitree! ¡Hola, Zitrión!

-¡Hola Rin!-exclamó el hijo pequeño de la familia al verme.

Los Xurtzitree eran una familia de criaturas muy semejantes a árboles que vivían en un planeta bastante alejado de allí el cual, tras la muerte de su estrella, comenzó a congelarse debido a la falta de luz; muchos de sus congéneres llegaron a morir mientras ellos trataban de sobrevivir, pero por suerte la Fundación intervino a tiempo y consiguió salvar a unos cuantos, trayéndoles a vivir a Porter para que su especie tuviera una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Ahora viven a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de donde vivo yo, siendo mis vecinos más cercanos.

Tras eso me dirigí a la cocina y desayuné tranquilamente mientras veía las noticias interestelares; aun a pesar de estar un tanto alejados de Andrómeda siempre nos mantenían informados de todo lo que iba pasando en el universo, y en ese sentido las comunicaciones eran bastante eficientes. Ese día no parecía haber ocurrido gran cosa a ese lado del universo, pero entonces la presentadora anunció de improviso.

-Y ya es oficial, la tierra por fin ha terminado su proceso de regeneración y vuelve a ser habitable, además de haber recuperado su resplandor azulado que tanto la caracteriza; algunos continentes han cambiado o han desaparecido parcialmente debido a la colisión, la cual se originó en medio del océano pacífico, mientras que otros se han mantenido aunque han cambiado un poco su geografía y morfología. Este proceso de regeneración planetaria llega a su fin después de casi quince años de espera, y sin duda será una muy buena noticia para la famosa y única superviviente terrestre, Rin Yamamoto, la cual ha estado bajo la protección de la Fundación Agliversi desde entonces.

Como bien dijo la presentadora fue una grandísima noticia, sobre todo por el hecho de que eso tan solo podía significar una cosa; antes de que llegara a pensar en nada más mi teléfono interespacial comenzó a sonar y lo cogí rápidamente, al tiempo que esbozaba una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Sí?

-¡Rin, querida! ¿Has visto las noticias?

-¡Ayatani! ¡Sí, sí, es genial, por fin! Aunque eso significa…

-Exacto, ahí le has dado, chica lista…

Ante eso me reí alegremente, sin poder evitar sonrojarme un poco debido al halago, aunque inmediatamente después volví a hablar.

-¿Cuándo, cuándo?

-Ya mismo, serás la primera, de hecho estamos de camino así que prepárate y dirígete al hogar comunal de la Fundación, estaremos ahí en unos veinte minutos a no más tardar.

-¡Vale, voy ahora mismo!

-Ahora te veo, guapa.

Colgué de seguido, al tiempo que concretaba rápidamente el desayuno y corrí después de mi habitación para vestirme y prepararme; escogí llevar un conjunto que no me diera mucho calor, ya que por lo que me explicó Ayatani era verano en la tierra, así que opté por una blusa rosa y unos pantalones vaqueros cómodos y flexibles. Una vez que estuve vestida me peiné mi largo pelo tintado de rosa, y cogí un bolso en el que metí algunos de mis enseres, además de la foto de mi padre, la cual siempre llevaba conmigo. Una vez que estuve lista cogí las llaves de mi casa y cerré la puerta, echando a correr hacia el hogar comunal de la Fundación.

Si por algo destacaba Porter era por su belleza natural y terrenos eminentemente llanos, aunque con algunas elevaciones, montañas y riscos, sobre todo en la parte más norteña; un ancho y bastante extenso mar regaba casi todo el hemisferio sur del planeta, siendo alimentado por una serie de ríos que nacen en las montañas del norte y desembocan en distintos puntos de la costa. En ambos polos destacaba la presencia de hielo y nieve en las cuotas más altas del norte y las más bajas del sur, alcanzándose unas temperaturas medias de unos -20º C bajo cero, perfecto para algunas especies protegidas que requieren de ese tipo de condiciones.

Por mi parte se refería vivía en una extensa llanura salpicada de vegetación y con un río recorriéndola, a pocos kilómetros de distancia de la costa y con algunas casas diseminadas a lo largo y ancho de todo el llano, teniendo vecinos más o menos dispersos; cada cual vivía tranquilamente y su manera, aunque de vez en cuando nos solemos juntar todos en el hogar comunal de la Fundación, un edificio blanco como la nieve que funcionaba como centro de operaciones para la Fundación y como centro de ocio y comunión para todas las especies que vivían a ese lado de Porter. Se encontraba situada a pocos kilómetros de mi casa y cerca de una extensa arboleda con la que se fundía naturalmente gracias a su moderno y vanguardista diseño.

Nada más entrar la recepcionista me saludó alegremente.

-¡Buenos días, Rin!

-¡Buenos días! ¿Han llegado ya?

-Están a punto, la capitana Ayatani ya ha contacto con nosotros, aterrizarán en breve.

Nada más decirlo, un ruido familiar comenzó a sonar sobre nuestras cabezas, sutil, pero no estruendoso; en cuanto lo oímos supimos que ya habían llegado.

-Ya están aquí, ya sabes, a la derecha y todo recto.

-¡Vale, gracias, nos vemos!

Crucé el pasillo de acceso a la rampa de embarque y, nada más salir, pude ver la gran figura de la Agliator X sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje y despegue; un brazo mecánico manejado por varios operadores del hogar lanzó la pasarela para abordar la nave desde la parte superior de la misma y la escotilla de acceso superior se abrió, revelando una figura familiar. Esbocé una gran sonrisa y fui a su encuentro.

-¡Ayatani!

-¡Rin!

Las dos nos dimos un gran y efusivo abrazo, al tiempo que la andromediana murmuraba.

-Oh, aquí estás, me alegro de volver a verte, pequeña…

-¿Pequeña? Oh, vamos, Ayatani, que ya tengo veintisiete años…

-Ah, ya lo sé, estás radiante, déjame que te vea…

Desde que me rescató, allá por el año 2024 y habiendo cumplido recientemente los diecisiete años, Ayatani se había convertido para mí en lo más parecido a una hermana mayor; aunque sus obligaciones como capitana la habían tenido de aquí para allá, siempre que hemos podido habíamos pasado tiempo de calidad juntas, y gracias a ella he vuelto a tener lo más parecido a una familia.

-¿Preparada?-inquirió en ese momento ella.

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas.

-Genial, vamos entonces, nos aprovisionaremos un poco y saldremos en breve.

Abordé junto a ella la nave y, tras varios minutos de espera, esta se puso en movimiento y salimos del planeta rápidamente; desde el espacio la vista de Porter era bastante similar a la de la tierra, aunque con obvias diferencias. Aun así su aspecto la hacía ver casi tan bonita como ella, aunque aún a pesar de que era mi actual hogar, mi autentico hogar siempre iba a ser la tierra, estuviera donde estuviera. Madeon orbitaba a su alrededor lentamente, siendo algo más grande que la luna que orbitaba la propia tierra.

-¿Estás lista? Saltaremos al hiperespacio en breve-comentó en ese momento Ayatani.

-Oh, sí… dame un momento.

-Claro.

De todas las veces que había viajado en nave interestelar los saltos al hiperespacio siempre me habían afectado un poco, probablemente por ser terrestre, ya que el resto de razas del universo no se veían afectadas para nada en algo que, para ellos, era simple rutina. Me agarré a la barandilla del puente de mando, al lado de Ayatani, respiré hondamente durante unos breves minutos y, en cuanto estuve lista, se lo hice saber.

-Adelante.

-Muy bien. ¡Salto, ahora!

De golpe y porrazo la nave dio un ligero y casi imperceptible bandazo, al tiempo que delante de nosotras el espacio se deformaba y las estrellas se convertían en miles de rayas blancas que atravesaban su negra superficie. Por mi parte noté como si todo mi organismo dentro de mí se hubiera desplazado hacia atrás, sintiéndome mal por momentos y aguantándome las ganas de echar el desayuno. Fue por un brevísimo instante, más se sintió como si fuera una eternidad. Finalmente, inmediatamente después del salto me volví a sentir bien, pero entonces por un momento se me fue la cabeza y no pude evitar resbalarme hacia atrás, estando a punto de caer al suelo; por suerte no fue así ya que me había sujetado previamente, no obstante resbalé igualmente y casi me caigo de culo, aunque Ayatani y su contramaestre me sujetaron a tiempo.

-Hey, tranquila, Rin, te tengo ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien… bueno, aún estoy un poco mareada…-murmuré, sintiéndome un tanto pesada.

-Llévala a un camarote libre y que se tumbe un rato.

-Sí, señora.

Me dejé hacer y el contramaestre me llevó hasta el camarote más cercano, tumbándome en la cama.

-Gracias…

-De nada, señorita, si necesita algo, lo que sea, no dude en pedirlo.

Yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza y me quedé tumbada, con el brazo apoyado en la frente y los ojos cerrados.

Aun a pesar de todo no lograba acostumbrarme a esa sensación de empuje que daba al cuerpo cada vez que la nave se adentraba en el hiperespacio, dejándome con muy mal cuerpo, por lo que preferí quedarme en la cama descansando durante el resto del viaje.

Afortunadamente el salir no era como el entrar y la frenada la sobrellevaba mejor, por lo que en cuanto noté que la nave volvía al espacio interestelar me levanté enseguida, ya que eso era señal de que ya habíamos llegado a la Vía Láctea.

En el puente me reencontré con Ayatani, la cual al verme me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, ya sabes que el salto siempre me pone mala. ¿Hemos llegado ya?

-Casi, míralo por ti mismo.

Miré a través del ventanal y pude ver la inmensidad del sistema solar extendiéndose ante mí, con el débil resplandor del sol desde esa distancia; en ese mismo instante atravesábamos un denso campo de asteroides y otros elementos espaciales, aunque no había ningún problema puesto que los escudos anti colisiones se encontraban activos. En un momento dado Ayatani habló.

-Esta es la nube de Oort, aquí es donde te encontramos tras recibir tu mensaje.

-Ah, sí, me acuerdo. Sabía que mandarlo era una pérdida de tiempo, pero aun así lo hice. Necesitaba hacerlo, sobre todo en ese momento, después de conocer la verdad.

-Y menos mal que lo hiciste, porque si no la búsqueda hubiera sido más larga. ¿Te puedes creer que te estuve buscando a lo largo y ancho de la Vía Láctea?

-¿En serio?

-Muy en serio, recorrimos todos sus brazos en un viaje de varios meses siderales, en busca de una pista que nos llevara hacia ti. Sin embargo, en cuanto recuperamos tu nave, y tras estudiarla un poco, descubrimos que tu padre la había programado para que no se alejara demasiado del sistema solar, de ahí a que diéramos por sentado no volver allí tras salir en tu búsqueda.

-Ya veo, supongo que mi padre apostó por lo más seguro.

-E hizo bien, más allá del sistema solar hubiera sido complicado acotar más terreno, Aun así me hiciste dar una vuelta para nada, me debes varios meses de mi vida…-murmuró Ayatani, sin mala intención.

-Bueno, bueno, para la próxima misión larga iré contigo.

-Nah, no hace falta que te molestes, tranquila…

-No, lo digo en serio.

-¿Eh?-inquirió en ese momento la andromediana, confusa.

-Claro, así te compenso, además, podremos pasar más tiempo juntas-añadí yo, sonriente.

Ante eso Ayatani me miró un tanto incrédula, pero al final sonrió y yo la abracé con todo el cariño del mundo; ella me correspondió el gesto, arropándome entre sus brazos. Realmente la debía tanto… fue ella quien me cuidó a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, junto con la ayuda de la Fundación, claro está. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo viviendo en Porter había conocido a mucha gente de todo tipo de razas, pero Ayatani era lo más cercano a una hermana que había tenido, incluso a una madre. Fue gracias a ella, y sobre todo al recuerdo de mi padre, por lo que conseguí salir adelante, viviendo mi nueva vida. Si seguía viva eso era gracias a mi padre, pero Ayatani siempre estuvo ahí conmigo desde que desperté, por lo que ella también era parte de mi felicidad y de mi vida.

Durante los siguientes minutos atravesamos todo el sistema solar a gran velocidad, viendo por el camino unos cuantos planetas, entre ellos Urano, Saturno y Júpiter, el cual me sorprendió mucho con su inmenso tamaño y gaseoso aspecto. Ayatani me habló un poco de él.

-Se dice que Júpiter es un intento fallido de estrella, de ahí a que tenga tanto gas en su composición y superficie. Es también el planeta más denso de todo el sistema solar, si se pudiera aterrizar en su superficie ignorando su gravedad y luego ésta volviera a estar presente, acabaríamos literalmente planchados por su influencia.

-Vaya…

-Claro, ahora que lo pienso esta es la primera vez que vienes aquí ¿no?

-Sí, todo lo que sé del sistema solar me lo enseñaste tú y los instructores de la Fundación, pero es la primera vez que lo veo en persona. Es impresionante-murmuré, extasiada.

-Sí, definitivamente te tengo que llevar conmigo más a menudo.

-Ya sabes que me encantaría-añadí yo.

Ante eso Ayatani sonrió, contenta por la idea.

Finalmente, y tras varios minutos más, vimos la tierra acercándose desde la distancia y mi corazón dio un vuelco; y es que se veía muy similar a Porter y, aun así, muy distinta. Había recuperado su brillo azulado, los mares y océanos volvían a estar presentes, y por las extensiones de tierra volvía a refulgir una basta y verdosa flora que se repartía por todos los continentes. Sin embargo algunos de estos no eran ni volverían a ser los mismo, sobre todo los más cercanos al lugar de impacto, entre los que se encontraba Japón. Casi toda Oceanía había desaparecido, Australia ahora sólo era una cuarta parte más pequeña de lo que era antes, sus islas aledañas ya no existían, y Japón ahora era mucho más estrecha de lo que era antes, aunque al menos se conservaba una parte. A Hokkaido le faltaba la mitad, de Kyushu no quedaba casi nada y toda la costa este de la isla se había recortado ampliamente. En parte me dolió ver así a mi país natal, pero por lo menos aún quedaba algo del mismo que atestiguaba que una vez llegó a haber una gran nación allí.

-Vamos a aterrizar en Japón ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, claro.

-Muy bien.

La nave atravesó rápidamente la atmosfera y enseguida comenzamos a sobrevolar parte de la nueva costa; nuevas playas remataban la vista, un poco más al norte destacaba por haber un prominente risco que salía hacia el mar, y sobre éste había un frondoso cerezo en flor. Al instante supe a dónde ir y murmuré.

-Allí, vayamos allí.

-Vale.

La nave redujo la velocidad y se posó en el suelo, a pocos kilómetros del risco; todo el mundo nos dirigimos a la escotilla de salida, abriéndose enseguida y entrando una suave brisa que llevaba consigo cierto aroma en el aire en la nave que me hizo recordar muchas cosas. Sin decirme nada Ayatani me indicó que fuera la primera y salí afuera.

El aire era limpio, y todo lo que se levantaba a mí alrededor era más bello que lo que había en Porter, sin despreciar a este último, claro estaba. Sin embargo había una vez más algo en el aire que me hizo responder, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondamente, recreándome en ese mismo instante. Mi corazón iba tan rápido que parecía que me iba a estallar en el pecho, pero en cuanto respiré un poco éste se calmó enseguida.

Avancé unos cuantos metros en dirección hacia el árbol, aunque a mitad de camino algo zumbó en el aire y vi entonces a una especie de colibrí aunque algo más grande y con un plumaje de vivos colores; se mantuvo en el aire aleteando rápidamente y mirándome con curiosidad hasta que finalmente se fue de allí. Una vez junto al árbol observé toda la costa, viendo en la distancia algunas aves revolotear sobre el agua, al tiempo que muchos delfines saltaban de esta, como tratando de alcanzarlos. Sonreí, aunque fue en ese mismo instante cuando descubrí que lo llevaba haciendo desde que bajé de la nave.

Tras eso me centré en el cerezo, el cual era fuerte y sus flores lucían radiantes y muy hermosas; toqué su tronco y pasé la mano por él, al tiempo que varios pétalos caían y cogiéndolos al vuelo antes de que llegaran a tocar el suelo. Los toqué, sintiéndose suaves al tacto y tras eso los olí, al tiempo que un suave olor inundaba mis fosas nasales.

-Sakura…-murmuré por lo bajo, recordando su nombre en mi japonés materno.

Para entonces no podía sentirme mejor, por lo que me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en el tronco, y saqué la foto de mi padre para tenerla conmigo. La observé durante un buen rato, esbozando una dulce sonrisa, y llegando a susurrar en el proceso.

-Ya estoy en casa, papá.

Apoyé la foto en mi pecho y cerré los ojos, quedándome así y recreándome en los sonidos que me rodeaban; el viento soplaba suavemente, las olas chocaban contra la costa, las ramas del cerezo se sacudían, las aves graznaban en la distancia y más animales acuáticos chapoteaban en el agua. Y, por última vez, lloré, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Un cielo radiante se abría ante mí y el sol brillaba en lo más alto, alumbrando una nueva era y una nueva tierra.

* * *

Los demás miembros de la tripulación comenzaron a moverse para empezar a hacer investigaciones sobre el terreno e ir recogiendo datos, pero yo me quedé cerca de Rin, para asegurar que estaba bien. Su radiante sonrisa era una muestra de que por fin era completamente feliz, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sentirme igual de feliz por ella. Finalmente, y después de todo ese tiempo, había podido cumplir mi promesa.

-Tendría que verla, señor Yamamoto-pensé para mis adentros.

Ahora era realmente feliz, y eso también me hacía a mi feliz. Y, muy seguramente, también al señor Yamamoto, estuviera donde estuviera.

Mientras tanto la tierra volvía a ser la que era, una vez más. Afuera el universo seguía expandiéndose.

* * *

Y aquí tenemos algo completamente diferente. Sé que no me voy a comer una rosca con esta historia, puesto que lo diferente no interesa a nadie en este sitio, pero después de ver semejante obra maestra sentí que debía de darle una continuación a lo que se ve en el video musical. Decir tiene que conocía a Madeon, pero no a Porter Robinson, y descubrir este vídeo ha sido una completa bendición. Es increíble todo lo que se puede contar en poco menos de seis minutos.

Acerca de la historia, desde el principio quise abordarla desde un punto de vista completamente diferente; el universo visto aquí es un universo alternativo (well, duh), aunque con elementos reales, y debido a ello he tenido que realizar una investigación y documentación previa bastante extensa. Salvo las civilizaciones extraterrestres que asigno a cada galaxia conocida, todo lo demás tiene una base real; por la parte de la colisión y sus posteriores efectos se deja más a la ciencia ficción, aunque con algunas bases realistas e hipótesis reales; muchos vídeos de Universe Sandbox 2 han sido vistos y muchos artículos de Wikipedia han sido leídos, con su posterior contrastación, ya que Wikipedia no es cien por cien fiable, como todo buen documentalista que se precie sabe. Siempre he concebido tanto al vídeo como a la propia canción como una oda a la esperanza, y he querido reflejar eso mismo a lo largo de los tres capítulos que lo componen. Al principio pensé en hacer un one-shot, pero tras acabarlo vi que era demasiado largo y lo dividí en tres partes, haciendo así un three-shot. Los más avispados puede que se den cuenta de que el mensaje de Rin está escrito usando la letra de la canción, aunque ligeramente adaptada al contexto, claro está, ya que por sí sola no posee mucho sentido; tal y como yo lo veo, y tras analizarla concienzudamente, la letra de la canción vendría a ser la contestación de Rin al mensaje de su padre, por lo que decidí aprovecharlo como tal. También he aprovechado para ampliar un poco más el trasfondo usando la carta de Shigeru, ahondando un poco más en los parcos detalles que da el videoclip.

Y eso es todo, me he quitado un peso de encima, a decir verdad, y aunque sé que casi nadie va a leer esto, al menos me quedaré con la conciencia (y la inspiración, esa puta zorra) tranquila. Y si alguien llega a leer esto y le gusta, pues gracias. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
